


Just Say My Name

by Minisnowball



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Academy, Aftermath of Torture, Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Badass Katsuki Yuuri, Character Death, Death, Demons, Devils, Eros - Freeform, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Escape, Fire, Fire and Ice, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hunting, I swear there will be a happy ending, Ice, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Magic, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Torture, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Vicchan Lives, celestino - Freeform, exorcist, yuuri is a bad ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minisnowball/pseuds/Minisnowball
Summary: Yuuri was always the one to be side line. But when Celestino gives him an assignment that could save Vicchan’s life, how could he say no? Even if it means going up against a silver haired devil.Happy Valentine’s Day and Happy Hunting.





	1. Chapter 1

 

“You need to go teach them.”

Yuuri paused, his ice cream already falling on his well worn suit. Surely he had misheard. They wouldn’t let him back into _active_ field work? Slowly, he wiped his mouth, trying to find the words. “Teach who?”

“The new recruits, fresh out of the academy.” Celestino answered, thumbing through far too many files in their abysmally small office.  “It’s their final exam before they graduate. They need to exorcise a demon successfully to pass. You will be that demon.”

“I don’t really think I am,” Yuuri tried to say.

Celestino didn’t even look up from the mass of papers strewn across his desk as he gave Yuuri his death sentence. “Look Yuuri, I’ll give it to you straight. I don’t like these students. They might be top of their class but they are too unpredictable. They are like a loaded gun next to a minefield.”

“We can’t really afford to turn our noses up when we are losing the war against the demons.”

He fixed his cold stare onto him as if Yuuri didn’t dare interrupt him. “We need reliable, adaptable recruits, ones that will follow orders without blinking an eye. Yuuri, we are in desperate times! I can’t be looking over my shoulder for crazy people while trying to protect the public from the demon invasion,” he ranted. “I didn’t even want them to enter the academy but will anyone listen to me? No!”

“Sir, that isn’t really ethical…”

“We have to deal with them now before they become a real problem. Yuuri, you will do this.”

“But Sir-”

“Yuuri, you need a pay rise, right? For Vicchan’s medication? Do this and I can help you with that.”

Yuuri sucked in his breath and looked away. Vicchan was the reason he hadn’t given up yet. Who was he to give up on Vicchan?

“Yes. Sir.”

Celestino threw a folder at Yuuri. “Your assignments. Two are high flyers, one is average and the other is well…difficult. Good Luck with that one.”

“They all look quite young.”

“Exactly, and they are all faster than you because of that. Get in, thrash them, and get out.”

“You don’t want me to pass them?”

He laughed, perhaps too exuberantly. “No, I want you to install the living fear in them so they never try to graduate again.”

“Surely I am the wrong person for this assignment.” Yuuri’s eyes stilled over one particular picture. The person’s fashion sense was questionable but there was no doubt how beautiful the whole group was.

“You are the perfect person for this assignment. They are too used to people fawning over them. Go _teach_ them why we’re still the most feared academy in the world.”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The monsters of the old world would probably laugh at the current crop of demons. They used to be able to shake countries and bring leaders to their knees.

            Demons of the new generation were softer, quieter.

            They prefer to drift through doors, stealing all of your privacy. Others stole into your dreams to drive away any notion of comfort, peace…sanity.

            Yes, these demons wouldn’t be able to level cities but maybe with the right people they could change the course of history.

Yuuri had to pretend to be one of these creatures which always flared up his homesickness. It was almost too easy to pretend, well it was natural really…

            Unfortunately on that particular day, Yuuri was struck with both homesickness and a bad case of nerves.

            “Phichit, I can’t do this!” he moaned through the phone at his coworker. “Have you seen them? How the hell am I supposed to handle them? I should just go home. I shouldn’t even be here.”

            Phichit, on the other side of the world, was just enjoying the full belly of a job well done. “Yuuri, you’ve been in the job for how long? Surely you can handle a bunch of kids?”

            “Bunch of kids? One of them looks like a Greek god. The other one looks so angry.” His nerves were so bad he couldn’t even tie his stupid blue tie. “I haven’t been in the field in _two years_! Do you not remember my awful failure? That is going to happen again!” Yuuri snapped.

            “Chill out! It’s not even like they will be any good. It’s not like they’ve actually ever gone up against a real life demon.”

            “Half-demon.” Yuuri ripped out the tie. It just wouldn’t look right. He restarted again…for the fifth time.

            “Anyway, you are working on Valentine’s Day? Dude that sucks! Do you not have a hot date?”

            “Who the fuck would be crazy enough to date a exorcist?”

            “But it’s Valentine’s Day.” Phichit whined.

            “Yeah, Happy Valentine’s Day to me.” Yuuri slipped Vicchan’s photo into his breast pocket. “Let’s go scare some children.”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

            The house was well guarded for final years students. There were a few holes but they were small and probably wouldn’t let low level demons through. But only perfection was good enough for a passing grade.

            Each bedroom in the house was surrounded in its own magic circle, empowered by the owners own life-force. A brush of hair would set off the explosive nature of the protective circle. He was impressed, this was a advanced use of magic. But he wasn’t here to praise them.

            He slipped through each circle with ease. The oversight of the residents included not protecting the wood they sat on. Had they chosen a house with oak floors maybe they would have been safe, they ignorantly chose a chestnut floored house. Pity really, he wasn’t strong enough to challenge the Great Oak’s spirits protection but Chestnut spirits didn’t care about protection.

He swatted away each of their protection circles as he entered each room through the rotten floorboards. And in each room he entered he left his mark in the form of quivering, shaking, miserable students. 

Only one room left.

He slowly exhaled, letting his breath condense on the icy air. But it didn’t trigger any traps. His foot slipped slightly on the ice covered floors. It was quite strong ice magic, for a final year…

He shouldn’t worry, Celestino did say one of them was a high flyer.

Oddly, the magic felt similar to his own however it caused no trouble to break down the protective circle.

As he entered the darkly lit room he couldn’t detect any magically presence. His breath still caught on the air.

The door swung shut behind him. All he could feel was the biting cold of the air. He was blind.

Icy hands closed around the tops of his shoulders.

“Eros, why don’t you take a seat,” whispered delicately into his ear, lips softly brushing his skin.

Eros immediately threw the ghostly form against the floorboards only to bounce back. The monster threw him into a oak chair in the center of the room as if he was a misbehaving kitten. Hands and arms immobilised his body.

This couldn’t be happening! "Impossible!” he gasped. “You can't-

“I can’t, what? My beautiful Eros?”

“You shouldn’t be able to touch this form!" Eros stuttered.

The figure in front of him was too much, his piercing blue eyes didn’t blink as he appraised Eros. "My dear boy, by my age you learn all the weak spots of the human body." He lent closer, far too close. "Shall I teach you?" The whisper of the icy voice prickled the hair on the back of his neck.

"Stay away from me, you monster.”

He laughed delicately. "Pot calling kettle? Such a pretty present. But Eros, you wound me by coming in this pathetic form. Where are you really?”

No, no, this monster shouldn’t be able to tell the difference! He couldn’t take Eros from him. This form was his only protection from the outside world. Too much blood, sweat and tears had gone into making Eros so brilliant that nobody could stand up to him.

This was bad. Very bad. If this creature could handle, no, if this creature could defeat Eros then what would happen to him? Eros’s worse nightmare stood in front of him. Surely the academy had not allowed such a monster within their ranks. No, the academy wouldn’t be so stupid. The student must be in trouble. It was up to him to save them. “Let me go. What have you done with our student?”

The devil’s eyes twinkled. “Oh, student?” he stepped further into the light. A tall man, like creature with beauty too perfect to imagine. Broad shoulders, encased by a tailor made suit, that wrapped around his muscular frame. Soft features but with cheekbones that would cut his finger if he was to lovely caress his face as Eros so wanted to. But it was his eyes that made Eros’ breath leave his body. The all consuming icy fire that burned white hot. Even this cold dimly lit room couldn’t hide the heat.

 The heat Eros want to consume him. 

The long silver hair bellowed behind as his strong features twisted into a smirk. “Do you mean Victor Nikiforov?”

Eros nodded.

“Oh dear, my boy, that would be me. Although, you see, the problem is I left schooling about three hundred years ago.”

 “What?”

“Unfortunately, your services as an examiner are not needed here. My dear Eros, did you not know? You’ve been sold out. You are mine now.” The hands around Eros constricted as he fought against the bindings.

“You are a peace offering if you were to say. Your beloved academy is scared they would give up one of their own to appease us. I have to say they have fine taste.” The icy eyes travelled all over his body making it feel hot and dirty. “I didn’t expect such a luxurious Valentine’s Day gift.”

Scared, Eros tried desperately to escape again. His figure turned into a milky strong ghost form and try to escape through the nearest door. But black hands forced him back into the chair.

The disgustingly perfect black fingers trailed across his cheeks. “My beautiful Eros. Don’t look so surprised.” He wiped away the tears. “I’ve been waiting for you.” He flashed before Eros eyes towards him, with both arms locked on top of his “No matter how you dress yourself, you are one of us. Even if you hide in this pathetic form, you are one of us. You are mine.”

Warmth spread through his body as the monster assaulted his lips. Without his permission from his mind, his body started to trace the softness of his hips, face as he surrendered.

"Look how well you respond to me," he cooed. "We were born to make history together."

Eros’s mind started to fade. But the smouldering gaze of this creature didn’t. Eros wouldn’t be able to forget the burning sense of surrendering his soul to this creature. Even if he wouldn’t remember giving permission.

"Yuuri, you are mine."

The sound of his human name forced the hate he had so carefully controlled burst out. What was he doing? He had given up this way of life. To think only a few pretty words from the devil was enough let Yuuri wander off his path.

… but _Eros_ could handle it.

Eros smirked devilishly. “You think you are enough to handle something like me?” He snapped his fingers and fire erupted around him. The ice binding him melted away. Eros stood, shaking away the burnt chair. He adjusted his shirt cuffs. “What arrogance.”

“You are mine.” The demon insisted.

“I am nothing to you. Burn in the hell.”

The entire room burst into flames.

The tether between Eros ghost form and his physical body finally snapped and Yuuri sat up panting, in a hotel. He was safe, away from the demon. So why wouldn't his heart stop racing?  

What the hell had just happened? Was he to believe that the academy had given him up?

He might be useless. True, his nerves did get the best of him and he did have an abnormal obsession with pork cutlet bowls but he was good at his job!

Wasn’t he?

Yuuri refused to believe the academy had stopped fighting. He shouldn’t be listening to such a silver tongued demon. The academy wouldn’t just throw him to the side after all Yuuri had sacrificed for them.

_But they did throw you away._

No, stop it.

_Why are you denying yourself when your masters don’t care about you?_

But why did Yuuri have to give up his monster side? Why was it ok for Yuuri to pretend to be Eros but never his true self? What was the point of resisting? When was the last time he had even dream walked? Or when was the last time he was useful?

 What a Valentine’s Day! Learning that he was a piece of meat sold to the highest bidder because he had become redundant.

_You aren’t redundant to me Yuuri._

_Just say my name and I'll take you as mine._

But to belong to such a cold monster...it would engulf him. Would he even look like Yuuri afterwards?

_Yuuurriii, I’m lonely without you._

He did hate his current job, being constantly last, always being side lined. If he just disappeared would anyone actually miss him?

_Just say my name..._

It wouldn’t hurt to just whisper his name? Such a pretty name would feel sweet on his lips...

“Victor.”

 

 

           


	2. Just Help Me

Pain-

Yuuri’s constant companion.

This pain wasn’t new. He had been abandoned by everything in this life. Humankind does not like anything foreign and people can be cruel or unforgiving to things they don’t understand. Yuuri was used to being hated because of his lineage, he was used to the mind numbing hunger from trying to be something he wasn’t.

The pain wasn’t new. 

“Victor.”

He wasn’t strong enough to escape this pain on his own. If it came from a silver tongued devil, he would do anything to be free. Even the cost of his soul wasn’t too much.

Yuuri threw his shirt off, dream walking always made his body burn with excess heat.

He tried again, “Victor.” 

A gush of cold air brushed across his cheek. He turned sharply, expecting to see bright blue eyes and smirking at how pathetic he looked in this forgettable form.

The only unusual thing in the room was the window he had stupidly left opened.

Impossible! Victor had _wanted_ him. He wouldn’t just abandon him. Maybe Yuuri had made the room too hot, too unbearable for an ice demon.

“Return,” his palm outstretched. Suddenly all the heat in the room returned to his body, making it burn comfortingly.

“Victor, come to me.” He commanded, hands shaking. “Come to me Victor,” collapsed on the floor, Yuuri keeps on whimper the sentence over and over again.

But nothing, not even a ghost of whisper of Victor was to be seen. He probably thought Yuuri was as unremarkable as everyone else. Good at nothing and below average at everything else. Victor was supposed to be different. He had wanted Yuuri around. Surely Victor wasn’t like the rest. Yuuri still had enough charm to entice a demon.

Had Victor thrown him away like the academy had?

           

 

* * *

 

 

 

Lower class demons that had been banished to Earth were not known to the wider public. The academy served as the bridge between humanity and the demonkind. It filled the need for a mediator, a place to grow healthily relationships between the two species.

The academy no longer looked like that.

What was once a place that preached equality and humanity now only forced its military campaign. The academy no longer grew academics; it created the next generation of soldiers to fight against the demon infestation.

Yuuri, though only tolerated, was taken in by the academy was he was near death as a child. They begrudgingly clothed and fed him. He knew he wasn’t loved by the academy, hidden in the shadows like a dirty secret but he was so starved of love he would take anything.

They even played a role in the creation of Eros. So how could Yuuri immediately believe the words of an outsider when they played a hand in creating something so beautiful?

Yuuri wasn’t blind he knew they didn’t care for him but also knew how selfish they were. They had spent thousands on him, to create him into the perfect weapon. They wouldn’t so easily give him up. He needed answers before he started to believe the sweet words from such a blindly beautiful creature.

The creature might be rotten inside after all.

“Phichit!” he pressed the phone closer to his face as if that would shorten the distance between him and his best friend.

“Yuuri! Thank God you’re alive.” Although he was quite a young recruit Phichit had rose through the ranks very quickly. Academia was one of his strongest and a quick deadly hand being the other. “Where are you? What’s your condition? Why did it take you so long to complete the exam?”

“That isn’t important right now.” If he was going to spy on the academy he need a quiet way in. Food was the most important thing if he ever had a hope of dream walking again. 

“Yuuri, I don’t think you understand, you’ve been missing for two days.”

The small Japanese man winced, who had he hurt this time? Exerting Eros always resulted in aggressive dream hunting. A heavy price for such an interesting ability.

“I can explain that later. Look, I need help.”

“What can I do?”  Phichit immediately asked.

Yuuri sighed, relieved. You could always count on those closest to you. How fickle was his love for his family when it only took some pretty words for him to doubt the world he had built for himself?

But first he need to prioritize then he could figure out if he was supposed to be dead. “I need food and Vicchan.”

“I can get both of those things to you. No problem. But Yuuri, you need to report in first. Celestino is going to burst a nerve soon if he doesn’t hear from you soon.”

“I know but it’s too dangerous to go in as I am. I need to eat first.” Strain of not sleep made his eyes water even more. There was no way in hell he would wear contacts any time soon. “Don’t tell him you’ve had contact with me just yet. I don’t want to be lectured about how weak I am right now.”

“Ciao-Ciao is not going to like this.” No kidding, the last lecturing he had over Eros still made his ears ring. “Why don’t you come to my apartment? It’s closer to the academy than yours. Ciao-Ciao won’t have as much time to get angry if you leave from my place.”

“Thank you, Phichit. What would I do without you?”

“Die in a ditch somewhere.”

 

* * *

 

 

Phichit was a rarity, a diamond in the rough. He was gifted with an open heart and an eye for photography. The fact that he could see past Yuuri’s dirty blood had was unimaginable. Yuuri constantly second guessed the friendship but when Phichit saved his ass from a partially nasty ghoul, their friendship was cemented in stone.

They used to live together but Phichit’s promotion came with a shiny new apartment on prime academy land. The academy’s land was very lush, tall buildings and pretty apartment blocks which were scattered among massive oak trees with a river running right through the campus.

The apartment wasn’t exactly hard to get to, it was more Yuuri’s strong dislike of people that caused a vice grip around his throat. The pit of his stomach tightened as the crowd of people got thicker the further into the campus he went. This was bad.

Phichit’s apartment was on the highest floor, far away from the noise and pollution of everyday life. Yuuri’s breath steadied as he reach the safe house.

“Phichit, are you here?” He knocked but at his first touch the door swung open.

Yuuri pushed forward. He couldn’t hear anything, not even Phichit’s annoying little hamsters.  It was a small two room apartment which was curiously bare and empty of life. There was no signs of a struggle and Phichit would never dream of leaving the apartment when he knew Yuuri was on his way.

The bedroom door lock clicked and swung open as Yuuri moved further into the apartment. He almost wished he could flash over, push the door close and run away. Run away from this mad world that he was too weak to belong in.

In the front of him stood Phichit, gun raised and mouth set.

“Phichit, what’s wro-”

 _Bang_.

             

 


	3. Just Stop It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This gets a little intense and graphic. Its not for the faint-hearted :)

Chapter 3

 

_Bang. Bang._

Pain shot through him as his knees bashed on the floor, one bleeding profusely, the other broken. The monster reloaded his gun.

“Yuuri, it’s disappointing how trusting you are.” _Bang._

Now his arm was useless. The walls were splattered red, he could barely hear anything over the ringing. Yuuri almost wished the ringing would drown out Phichit. “Stop please-”

“You actually thought _you_ could come to _me_ for help?” Laughter filled the room, “I’ve got skills.”

The gun pressed against his forehead, cold. “Really, it’s amazing you’ve survived this long.” _Smack_. “Do you know how many times I’ve saved your life?” _Smack_. “So useless.”

“Phichit-”

The butt of gun broke his nose on impact.

“Don’t say my name, demon. You had one job! One job! Go and be a good sacrifice but even you fucked that up.” 

 Gasping, Yuuri’s vision started to blur. Nobody knew he was here. 

“So imagine my surprise when you called…alive.”

Nobody would stop this. Yuuri stretch his palm out towards Phichit. A hole appeared, smoking.

“Everyone thought you were the key. The weapon, the person who will stop the war and save us all. All that time and money poured into you. Did you even feel sorry? All of those recruits that were passed over for you. All because you have filthy blood that was suppose to save us.” Phichit’s blurry image moved closer, the gun moving closer and closer to his head. “What do you have to say about that?”

_Kill me._

“What do you have to say about that?” A high pitched ringing started to emitted, “Who the fuck is that?” The blurry figure turned slightly away, making sure to stay out of Yuuri’s gasp. Smart man that Phichit, smart man. Mumbling and arguing sounded but the pain was becoming unbearable, the pit of his stomach started to ache.

“What do you know; today is your lucky day. The academy still wants you alive.” His shoe came directly down upon Yuuri’s face.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri awoke to a dark damp room, starving. He almost vomit, his throat burning from the acid. His body was broken and it was eating itself in desperation.

“Hello Yuuri.” A great hulking figure stepped out of the shadows. “You never fail to surprise me.” Ill fitting suit with that greasy slicked back ponytail, Ciao-Ciao aged face looked so innocent. The man used to have such expressive eyes but now he was blank.

“Now, Yuuri please explain your two day absence. Even if you were ashamed at failing the assignment, hiding is not acceptable.” Was he not even going to comment on Yuuri’s state? How dare they talk like this was a typical debrief! What was typical about having his best friend smash his face in?

The swelling from the embedded glass from his broken glasses made it impossible to breath through his panic attack. The already dark room seem to get thinner.

“Look, let’s get through this briefing quickly. You are a vital part of our team. We can’t afford to have you out of the field any longer.” The sound of shuffled papers and Yuuri’s pathetic gasping kept on echoing. “You were sent to academy’s examination house. The assignment included four students’ final year exams. This should have taken two hours. You set the house on fire within one hour of entering the house. We presume with the students still inside.”

He couldn’t even shake his head to defend himself.

Ciao-Ciao lent forward, finger clasped together. “Yuuri we need get our ducks in a row quickly before any rumours start. Now why did you set the house on fire with students inside?” His old boss lent further over and removed the gag but left the head restraints.

“There were no students,” he lisped. “I didn’t kill anyone.”

“We have heat readings of three bodies. Who did you see?”

“I saw the devil and, fuck me, he was beautiful.”

Slap. The blisters on his face cracked open and leaked blood slowly as Yuuri laughed maniacally.

“I told you! Yuuri sided with Victor! Why else would Victor let him live?” Phichit’s voice bashed through Yuuri’s aching head. “Just tie Yuuri up and wait for his prince charming to attempt a rescue.”

“Silence. I don’t remember inviting you to this meeting.”

“You wouldn’t even have him if it wasn’t for me. I’ve worked too much to not be in this room.”

More papers were shuffled, more rapid gasping. “So, Yuuri, you’ve met Victor. Now how did that go?”

“Delightful until I set his ass on fire.”

“You can understand Yuuri, from your past, that situation is implausible. Now then how did you really escape him?”

“The angels started singing and they floated me home.” They wouldn’t stop so why should he cooperate?

“Phichit, would you do the honours?”

 _Crack_ , there went another body part. “I walked out.” He lied through his broken teeth.

“Yuuri, don’t lie. We have CCTV and you are nowhere to be found.”

They rigged the house? They watched him as Eros. Yuuri felt dirty, almost invaded.

“In the unlikely even of you escaping Victor, how did you do it?”

Yuuri’s body was failing; even the act of talking was too much. Eventually the questions all melted into one that Yuuri couldn’t answer. Didn’t answer because even if he did know why should he tell them? They watched him as Eros, they saw him helpless and yet they sent no back up. They left him, a lamb for slaughter, why should he help them?

“Make him drink this. It will turn him into a mindless slave. That way he’ll sing like a bird.” His poor eyesight made all of them all ghostlike. “Get the information out of him by any method.”

The blurry ghosts moved in closer, blocking any light from the sun out. The grim reaper had come to claim his soul, it seemed. He tried to cry out for help but they slashed his throat eventually when they got frustrated.

They broke him and they had no intent of rebuilding him.

“Any improvements?”

“Nothing, sir. He hasn’t broken yet.” It’s hard to break when you don’t even know the information they wanted. “He is cooperating with everything we say.”

“Starve him.”

“But sir we’re not equip to deal with a-”

“Starve him. Torture him. I need Victor Nikiforov. I don’t care how I get him.”

 


	4. Just Save Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back! Sorry for the long absence, lack of updates and leaving you on a cliffhanger...that was a bit rude of me.  
> I have no idea if my story is still relevant but I have a few chapters I still want to share with you all.  
> Hopefully someone will get a kick out of it and for that one fan I'll try to keep up the updates as much as I can xxxx

Chapter 4 - Just Save Me

 

Demons do possess the ability to heal themselves. Although a heavily guarded talent, it does exist but not many are willing to pay the hefty price.

Some would weigh the price of their soul against decomposition to be a fair trade. A fair trade that would involve restoring your mind and body before you become a rabid animal that needs to be put down.

Unfortunately this trade has small window, even smaller for half demon that have been kept on a short lead their entire life. Yuuri could feel the suffocation edge in. He tried to control his breathing, gasping would only decrease his limited time.

But his control was weak as he was never given enough of anything to exceed, just enough to keep an abomination like himself alive.

He was running out of time and sanity.

“Yuuri.” A soft voice sounded. “Yuuuurriiii.” Softness enveloped his ears, like fire on his busted eardrums. Blood dripped through his split lips as he tried to gum a response. “Oh Yuuri, what have they done to you?” The softness gained a hand and gently cupped his face. He was unable to resist he tentatively lent further into the ice cold hand.

“Yuuri, you should have stayed with me.” The softness gently reprimanded. “I can’t even get to you in here,” tugging at the bonds that trapped him, “You’ll have to get out of here yourself, darling.”

“I can’t escape. The academy needs me,” He gummed. The academy was kind to him. They provided everything to a nothing like him. He couldn’t survive without them.

The softness gasped, “how could-  but Yuuri I need you more. The academy has other people to look after it. I have no one.”

“You have no one?” Yuuri dumbly asked, his knuckles popped with pain as he tensed.  

“Yes Yuuri. I’m lonely. Won’t you be my friend and come join me.”

“But the academy needs me.” Yuuri’s wide awake eyes leaked.

“Can I not share you with the academy? I’ll give you back.”

“I can do that?”

“Yes Yuuri. I checked with the academy, they are giving you to me for a while to help with a super secret special mission.”

“Ok. But I need to return. Vicchan gets scared at night.”

“I’ll have you back in time for tea. Now I need you to get out of here and just past the academy’s barrier. Can you do that for me, Yuuri?”

Yuuri started to cry. “My body doesn’t work anymore. They shattered my kneecaps.” The reality of his situation started to sink in. The fog of the poison still curled around the perimeter of his mind. “I can’t walk.” He still had to stay here. He was still needed?

The man that stood before him lent over, softly moving his head to one side. Ever so lightly he kissed Yuuri’s neck. From that one touch, ice immediately erupted covering, coating Yuuri’s body. The freezing ice soothed the aching bones and filled the gaps the humans had created. The end result was more like an exoskeleton than a suit of amour. The cool feeling reached inside of him, cleansing Yuuri.

He could breathe easy again.

“There. Now do you think you can escape for me?”

 

* * *

 

 

 

When Yuuri awoke, he could see again and immediately wanted the darkness again. The blindness they had gifted to him was filled in enough to see the hell hole they had left him in.

His…body, whatever was left, lay alien before him. It sparkled brightly against the dim light like fresh ice. 

Every breath he took was still tinted with pain but it was preferable to being useless.

Escape would only be a pipe dream if he couldn’t get out of these shackles. Eros might as well have been a figment of his imagination. His other gifts had probably left as well. He breathed through the pain and let out the fire from his body through his palm.

It burned cold and white hot.

Well, that was new.

Huh, he imaged ice magic to be more bewitching. This almost looked welcoming to touch.

He turned this new ability on his shackles. The brittle metal easily shattered as he swung them against the chair. The rest of the shackles followed quickly.

Shaking his wrists free, Yuuri looked around at his situation. Obliviously the academy’s guards had grown lazy since last time Yuuri inspected them. He was in the nearest free cell which was not at all up to standards. 

A small broom cupboard size room, with granted brick walls and iron rods to prevent him breaking down the walls. A large iron door lay in front of him that also smelt of damp, like rotten wood.

His breath stilled he saw the thick veins of silver running through the walls. No wonder he was so weak. 

There was no way out. But even if there was a way out wold he be brave enough to take it? Wasn’t it better to live with the monsters you know? He was a disgrace to his kind, shunned by humans, it was better to stay in the shadows.

But if he stayed then he was proving to all of them that he was as useless as they thought. What was it Phichit had said? _Just tie Yuuri up and wait for his prince charming to attempt a rescue._ How dare they suggest that! Maybe Yuuri couldn’t survive in this world but Eros could. If he kept Eros in this cage then all that work he and his mother had poured into Eros would be wasted. His mother sarfic-

No, Eros’s brilliance was too great to be confined to this tiny cell.

Yuuri just had to be strong enough to leave his prison. Victor had given him the tools. Now he needed to take the first step. But blow that iron door down would take a lot of energy and would attract a lot of attention. He might fail in the spotlight…

The ice encapsulating his body sparkled even in the dimly lit cell. The beauty of Victor’s creation was unimaginable; it had the softness and beauty of snow but the cold, hard strength of ice. It would be a shame to keep something so brilliant locked away forever. Yuuri really wanted to see Victor’s ice sparkle in the sunlight, to see the true beauty of something so deadly. But that would mean escaping his home. But what did his home hold anymore? 

His breathing started to increase as his panic attack crept in. It was vile having to breathe in the damp air tainted with defecation and rot.

Rot…

Of course! His captures were in it for the pleasure of torture not to actually brother keeping him. Which would have involved escorting according him to a cell surrounded by iron which were kept on the other side of the complex. They stuff him into a iron cell with wooden structures with lots of dry dirt and defecation due to lack of maintenance.

His small hands pressed against the door. Ice magic erupted from his hands and covered the entire door. It briefly sparkled like ice then erupted into white hot flames.

Yuuri waltzed through the doorway, adjusting his shredded suit.

No longer would he be the weak cowering monster that the academy wanted. He would become be a monster by his own design.

 


	5. Just Let Me Go

Chapter 5

 

In the dark underbelly of the academy a flicker of pale, white brilliance crossed the maze at an astonishing speed. The dirty secret had finally broken out. How exhilarating it would be to tear them down from their pedestal.

Yuuri coated the bottom of both of his shoes as well as the floor with ice to reduce friction so he could almost skate to his freedom. The dimly lit, ice slicken corridors were no trouble for Yuuri enhanced eyes to navigate through. 

Giggling, he even attempted a few flips. Maybe on real ice he could skate even faster and jump even higher. Real ice melted whenever he was in the vicinity so maybe, if he asked nicely, Victor would hold his hand and then maybe the ice wouldn’t melt. It wouldn’t hurt to hold hands with someone as delicious as Victor. 

It really didn’t take Yuuri long to find the exit. Which was slightly worrying hole in the academy’s defense. But academy’s problems were no longer Yuuri’s problem.

The exit opened into a main corridor, littered with students and professor dashing to their next lecture.  The end of the corridor lead up to the grand stair case which dripped in golden statues of old warrior meant to ward off evil. At the top, massive doors opened into the heart of the academy. 

Yuuri finally paused. If he took one more step and then he would be committing treason. From the shadows he could see his old uniform draped on all the new bright-eyed students. Today was the first day of term. Yuuri should have been there to greet the new students and organise them into the correct dorms.

If he left these wouldn’t be his corridors any more. He might even have to hurt innocent people to escape.

But he had never truly felt at home here and that uniform always made him look ill and pasty. He deserved more and to not look like a corpse all the damn time.

One group of new students hung back as the rest eagerly went to their first classes. “Did you hear?” The tallest new student of the group spoke up. “There is a real life demon in the dungeons.”

The entire group gasped and squealed. “Do you think they brought it in for us to practice on?”

Yuuri’s eye sight started to cloud at the excited noises. He stepped forward.

 “That is a serious breach of health and safety regulations to have a demon on site. And anyway the wards are too strong.”

Yuuri snorted to himself as he quietly made his way down the corridor toward them. The wards were strong because he made them because what was a better deterrent for demons that a bigger scarier demon. 

“I swear they have a real life demon.” The tall boy threw his chest out. “I even saw it.”

Yuuri halted in his approach, “What did they look like? What type of demon was it?” one of the triplets argued. The noise increased, attracting Yuuri.

“I, I don’t know. They had a bag over its head. But it stank of demon. They’ll use it for experiments or maybe combat practise.” The student mimed stabbing, like an idiot.

“They would never to that. We’re here to help the demons.” Yuuri froze, staring at the small girl. She was going to have a rude awaking one day. Yuuri halted his approach.

“The head master is visiting today! Maybe the visit is for the demon.” Yuuri’s feet moved forward, out of the shadows.

“The head master is never on site. Stop listening to rumours.” The girl arrogantly swung her long hair back over her shoulder. “We’re not good enough to be graced by his presence.” Another step closer

“The head master is a joke anyway. He is probably a old crumbly- shit we’re for class.” The group ran past Yuuri not even noticing the escapee. Had they stayed another moment more, Yuuri couldn’t guarantee his actions wouldn’t have been pure.

With little options of escaping before him he picked a window on the far east side to escape out of. He did acknowledge that climbing out of a window was not the most elegant way to escape. But the front entrance was too heavily guarded and anyway nobody of important was around to see him act like a moron.

The widow he picked had a fairly large drop down but there were bushes to cushion his fall. Luckily victor wouldn’t see him waddle out of the bushes so it really didn’t matter.

  "Where the fuck are you going?" A hand caught him around his collar as he attempted the climb and threw him against the classroom wall. Yuuri’s head smacked against the stone wall, blood leaking everywhere.

Dazed, Yuuri glared at the monster before him. Crazy eyed and rabid looking, Phichit had seen better days. Usually smartly dressed with his customary baseball cap, he now looked disheveled and dirty. Even his hair looked like a rat’s nest.

"Phichit, _let me go_."

"Shut up you monster." He screamed, gun waving. “Why are you still alive?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I escaped.” The cloudiness Yuuri had fought against was creepy in. "Please Phichit, it isn’t safe for me here." Blood trickled down his spine.

“It’s never safe to be around you!” Phichit got closer, kicking and scratching at Yuuri. “That is the problem with you”

"Phichit, I’m your friend,” He reasoned.

“You would have been safe in that cell. They wouldn’t have hurt you if you stayed in there. They promised me.”

“What did they promise you? Did they promise not to torture me? Or not to starve me? How about they promised they’ll treat me like a decent human being?”

“Shut Up!” Phichit grabbed Yuuri’s suit. “I saved you. You are a monster that needed to be put down but I managed to bargain with them. _I_ managed to save you.”

“Phichit what did you give them?” Yuuri calmly asked the madman.

“They said they would look after you.”

Yuuri started to yell as he clung to Phichit’s jacket. “What did you give them?”

Phichit’s empty tear logged eyes finally smiled at him. “I gave them everything for you.”

Yuuri roughly shoved Phichit away. “You fool.” Yuuri couldn’t decide if the care for him was actually genuine or not. It hurt to even think, what had they done to his best friend? “Phichit look at me! What did they do to you? We can repair anything they’ve done to you.”

“We can trust the academy. They said they’ll look after us.”

“Look at my Phichit. Does it look like they cared for me? Do I look healthily?” Yuuri’s patience was being to embed away. “Does it look like they looked after me?” he screamed, “your precious academy tortured me!”

 “Lies. All you demons do is lie and lie and lie. They wouldn't hurt you."

"The evidence is before your eyes. Phichit. I. need. To. Leave.” He spoke through gritted teeth. While he had a shred of dignity he needed to escape. 

“You should have stayed. You should have stayed." He stood as his resolve stood firmer. "You should have stayed and you didn’t. I gave you a chance to live and you threw that away.” He pressed the barrel of the gun to his best friend’s chest. “It is my duty to clean the world of demons. Yuuri Katsuki, I condemn you to a cleanse.”

The bullet fired.

It embedded itself in the wall, right where Yuuri stood.

Yuuri bolted towards Phichit. His hand enclosed over his face and Yuuri dropped into Phichit’s mind.

The heartbreaking derange mess that lay before him was so clearly diseased it was a wonder Phichit could even function. Dark threads of hate curled around the dim flickers of love. Black sticky tar of diseased emotions clung to everything.

 It was so painfully clear how much Phichit loved. Even with so much forced hatred, his sparks of love couldn’t be wiped out. But that black tar would evenly suffocate everything in here. The implanted emotions were so well done that a slightly lesser being that Yuuri would have mistaken them for Phichit’s. The academy had poisoned something so pure so well it looked home grown.

But even poisoned it was still emotion. And all of it burnt white hot, ready for harvest.

Yuuri easily slide into the beast he always resisted. Almost too easily.

Nothing was wasted. Every morsel was devoured, every spark, every dark corner was wiped clean. Till there was nothing left but a empty carcass of the fun loving boy who had protected Yuuri for decades.

Maybe now his friend could be at peace even if Yuuri didn’t have to stomach to kill him.

He didn’t know how to stop. The descent was too easy and all consuming. He crept closer and closer towards the beast he swore even to become. More and more like his mother.

This beast only knew how to steal and fuck. Fucking, kissing, touching all excellent ways of feeding. Why fight his urges when giving into madness felt so good

He was a creature of the night after all. A creature they had starved. An incubus starved of touch only knew one thing.

And it wasn’t something of the light could withstand.

                                                                 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who updated weekly? Me? Hell yes!!  
> Hope you liked this update. Now the good stuff will start. The next update might be slightly late since I'm going to Comic Con *squeals*  
> xxx


	6. Just Wake Up

Chapter 6 – Just Wake Up

 

The peace of waking up to a quiet house, to wake up naturally to the sunlight was a delight that Yuuri did not often experience.

Something brushed against his arms, making him jolted to the other side of his bed. He immediately put out his hand to stop himself from falling out of his single bed but only met more softness. Yuuri slowly moved his legs up and down, feeling the heavy weight of the duvet against his skinny legs, testing it. He tried to get up but the bed was too soft and swallowed him whole. His hands only found clean, soft sheets; he wasn’t even sure where the end of the bed was.

He must be making these sheets so filthy.

Yuuri tried to sit up, again, with the idea of rolling off the bed. Immediately his body informed him that was a terrible idea and he should stop immediately. Tightly squeezing his eyes, Yuuri breathed through the pain and snuggled further into the soft duvet.

 “Now _this_ I can get onboard with.”

Yuuri tried to bolt away but strong arms grabbed onto him more tightly, firmly encasing him in their warmth.

“Yuuurii. Why are you running away? I need my cuddles.” One of the cool arms made its way under Yuuri’s head, while the other pushed his hot face into a block of ice. “Sleep Yuuri, your body needs it. We can talk when the sun goes down.”

Too soothed by the ice against his raging temperature, Yuuri succumbed to the soft voice. He wrapped his weak arms around the softness and buried his head further to stop the pounding. When he awoke he would be alone in his tiny room, abandoned and still broken. At least he could use this dream to keep himself strong when the loneliness ate him.

          

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The way Yuuri awoke the next time was something he was more familiar with. Seeing as he lived with the very excitable hamster called Phichit for 10 years. The door banged opened, revealing the single most angry, badly dressed person Yuuri had ever seen.

“Victor!” he yelled over his shoulder. “Make your piggy shower. He stinks so bad I want to vomit every time I pass your door.” Still glaring he stormed off down the corridor, his light up leopard print trainers glowing with every footstep.

A much more familiar face popped around the door frame, Victor who still looking achingly beautiful and was dressed in something far too form fitting to be good for Yuuri’s health. Even when Victor wasn’t trying, he made Yuuri feel even uglier. That was when he was just casually dressed! Lord knows Yuuri would probably have multiple nosebleeds if he saw him in a suit again.

“You’re awake!” Victor’s face was beaming, his arms outstretched. Yuuri quickly crawled up further up the bed, away from him. “Oh, this all must be a bit much for you.” His arms dropped slightly. “But please be assured that you are safe here. I can guarantee your safety.”

“Are you dumb?” _Well that was rude!_ He should really apologize.  

“Excuse me?”

“I set you on fire! And you are trying to reassure _me_ you won’t seek revenge.”

“Well yes, you did do that but you were under or-”

Yuuri piped up, “I was my own person when I did that.” This apparently was the wrong answer as Victor started to saunter towards him. “I hate your kind.”

“Do you now?” Victor approached the bed, slowly resting a knee on the bedspread. “Then why did you wrap your arms around me so tightly last night?”

“What?”

Another knee rested on the bedspread. “You cuddle against me for so long and so sweetly.”

“I have no idea what you-”

An arm was placed next to Yuuri’s face, forcing him down on the bed as Victor loomed over his prone body.

“Energy exchange is a very unique talent, Yuuri. Most healthy demons can’t even use it within the time frame. Let alone a starved demon outside the normal time limit.” His finger caressed Yuuri’s top lip. “By my calculations there is only demon race left who could do it. But they are extinct.”

“I have no idea-”

“It would explain your curious dream walking ability. But incubuses are illegal. How did you escape the noose?”

“I’m not-”

“Being an incubus have very greedy personalities.” His eyes sparkle white hot, both of his hands were on Yuuri’s face, with his body completely spread out. “Tell me Yuuri which vice you regularly indulge in. I could assist you.”

Yuuri’s brain was fried. As fried as the pork in a Katsudon bowl. Such a beautiful ethereal body this close to him was not good for his heart rate. This man would end up giving him a cardiac arrest. Sure as hell Yuuri would be posting this stupidly pretty face the medical bill.

“Where has all your hair gone?” Yuuri slapped his hand over his mortified face. That was his response to seduction…word vomit.

Victor lent back on his knee, rubbing the short silver hair. “Do you not like it? Chris said I still look dashing but in a more masculine way. Apparently I look less _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ and more _Romeo and Juliet_. I really don’t care much for the ending.”

Is this real? Was Yuuri seeing the nervous side to Victor? It’s not like his opinion on Victor’s silk spun hair mattered that much.

Victor withdrew himself from Yuuri’s arms that he hadn’t realised were gripping the silver haired devil’s biceps quite firmly. “Why don’t you have a shower and then I can give you a tour of the house?” He threw an arm over his shoulder to indicate where everything was. “I’m sure you’ll love everyone here. They are all so excited to meet you,” Victor blabbered.

And then suddenly Yuuri was alone, still in the giant bed, surrounded in a sophisticated grey and silver bedroom.  He attempted again to climb out of the bed, with a bit more success this time. Thick rugs meet his feet as he limped to the door Victor has indicated. He managed to wash and clean himself, slowly, but considering the hell he had been through he was quite proud. He didn’t look in the mirror.

Someone had thoughtfully left out clothes out for him, although he looked like a child playing dress up, the effort was appreciated. Next on Yuuri’s agenda was finding Victor and a way home. Vicchan would be starving by now since Yuuri couldn’t leave food out for him like he did with his old cat.

The house -if you could call it that- had too many corridors and far too many hanging painting. The overuse of vases didn’t help the ostentatious extravagant look. Yuuri would have thought this was a 1820s Georgian manor getting ready for a ball.

Finally Yuuri found a grand sweeping staircase that eventually lead him to the floor that should contain a kitchen. All of this excitement had meant Yuuri hadn’t eaten in a very long time, in both aspects. But he would take care of each need in turn.

The kitchen was surprisingly modern, compared to the historic building that lay outside the large kitchen doors. A large steel table rested in the centre of the room with the cooker, sink and other utilities lining the back of the room. All in stainless steel to give an even more masculine vibe that Victor _so_ clearly needed.

The general coldness and minimalism of the room had Yuuri ache for his little inn back in Japan. This quiet kitchen also turned out to be a useless kitchen, all of the cupboards were bare and the fridge wasn’t even stocked.

“You looking for something?” A deep voice asked. Yuuri whacked his head in the cupboard he was currently searching in.

“Hello,” Yuuri almost stuttered. The man before him was as intimidating as they got. Black hair, styled with an undercut, the man placed his motorcycle helmet on top the central table, his impassive face not breaking at the sight of stranger raiding his kitchen.

“You won’t find any fresh food in here.” He leant up against the table, arms crossed, eyebrow raised.

“Doesn’t anyone cook here?”

“Not when their last home got burned down, along with all their money for supplies.” Yuuri froze; Victor said he can guarantee his safety? Yeah right. This bloke looked big enough to pulverise him. “But no one can cook here so it would be a waste.” The man picked up his helmet. “If you are looking for Victor he is in the library. Go run to your new master. Maybe then you’ll stop looking like a frightened rabbit.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload. Comic con was insane and I spent most of Sunday sleeping XD  
> Thank you for reading my little fic xxxx


	7. Just Let Me Escape

Yuuri had always thought he was a focused individual. He had achieved such advanced skills at such a young due to his extreme determination and focus. But currently he was having trouble trying to remove his eyes from the sight of Victor’s collar bone. “Victor? Where am I?” Yuuri asked slowly. Victor’s collar bone made a mesmerizing shadow across his loosen shirt. The warmth from the library’s fire was defiantly the reason for Yuuri’s burning cheeks.

“You’re in my house. Technically you’re supposed to be in my bed.” Victor’s body was wrapped in an entirely too tight suit. Half of the suit was discarded around the library which didn’t help Yuuri’s current trial of thinking.  He beckoned Yuuri closer, a dangerous twinkle in place. “Why did you leave my bed? Were you not warm enough?” Victor fretted, “I can warm you up.”

Yuuri’s cheeks burned as he tried to ignore the need to start stripping from the heat. “Victor!”

The smoulder in Victor’s eyes didn’t really match the stunning innocent smirk on his lips. “Yes, my darling?” This bloke should have been the one to be born as a bloody incubus.

“Where am I?”

“Not in my arms.” Yuuri moved to leave the room, “Ok, ok you are in my home.”

Yuuri sighed and pinched between his eyes, “where exactly is your house? Are you even able to be more specific?”

“Not really,” his eyes did that twinkly distracting thing again.

“Why not?”

“Because as far as everyone in this house is concerned, you are a security risk,” Victor shrugged off the desk and approached Yuuri slowly. “I am sorry, Yuuri but my hands are tied. Until you aren’t a security threat, I can’t tell you.” The reducing distance was a big problem for Yuuri. The bigger problem was the desperation Yuuri had to start touching Victor. 

“Who would I tell? I just-

The arrogancy on Victor’s face almost made Yuuri want to smack it off. “You won’t tell your precious academy? Run off during the night then bring them back here. It would be an excellent way to win their trust again by serving up my family.” Victor walked over to him. “The fact that you hesitated and considered that idea means I cannot trust you.”

“But I need-

Victor’s fingers started that petting motion on the side of Yuuri’s face that him seemed so fond of.  “I can see the struggle in your eyes. You weren’t made to be so heartless.” At the sight of Yuuri arguing more, Victor pressed on, “Yuuri, I have to think of everyone’s safety. You’ll hopefully make a full recovery very soon and then we can think about the next move.”

“They don’t have a hold on me anymore.” Yuuri cried, desperate to go home.

“Yuuri I know you are still infected. But don’t worry the poison doesn’t stay in the bloodstream for too long.”

“How long will it take?”

Victor shrugged, “a year. Maybe. At most I would say two. Some people recover quicker than others. I could help speed up your recovery.”

“I need to go home sooner than that.”

“Unfortunately I can’t allow that.” The fingers left his face and hung away from Yuuri’s reach.

“You can’t stop me”

 “Oh Yuuri, you are mine. Just try to escape me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for missing a week of uploads...I decided to write a Halloween one shot...on Halloween. That wasn't the brightest idea I've ever had.   
> So this is a short update since the second half is still under construction because I stupidly decided to carry on my Halloween one shot. I need to stop continuing one shots! I keep on doing this!  
> (This fic was suppose to be a one shot....)  
> Hope you enjoy this. Thank you for reading Just Say My Name   
> xxxxx


	8. Just Break the Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I'm back! Sorry about the radio silence. I struggled a lot with this chapter. Sorry its not the best but I hope you enjoy it.   
> As always thank you for reading my little story. 
> 
> xxxx

“I need to go home sooner than that.”

“Unfortunately I can’t allow that.” The fingers left his face and hung away from Yuuri’s reach.

“You can’t stop me”

 “Oh Yuuri, you are mine. Just try to escape me.”

 

Chapter 8 - Just Break the Rules

 

Yuuri was always very good at following rules. He never questioned the rules because the rules were always there to protect you.

Every rule had a purpose, either to prevent danger or stop chaos. One of his old responsibilities was to enforce the rules. But maybe this strong love of rules prevented him from ever looking too closely at the rules.

For what would he do if he saw how flawed and demonic each rule truly was? To stand up against the flawed rules would mean breaking others. But breaking other rules would draw attention to you and Yuuri had learnt long ago that a half breed like himself should stick to the shadows.

The survival insist inside him was crying out when he uttered, “I can’t abide by that rule.”

“You’ll abide by any rule I set you.” Victor’s stony face showed no signs of leniency.

But Yuuri didn’t need him to be lenient. “Fuck that. You can’t own a person,” he swore, trembling.  There was more at stake here than Victor’s rules and feelings.

“The academy owned you. Why can’t I?”

“I need to leave, Victor.”

“I’m tiring of this conversation, Yuuri. I’ve already given you too much of my time.”

Yuuri suddenly piped up, “I’ll come back. I won’t tell anyone. I’m not doing this for my sake.” 

“Then for who?” Do you have a lover you can’t bear to be away from?” Victor sneered. He walked away from Yuuri and turned his back on him, “you are already mine, Yuuri. I won’t let you leave.”

“I need to go home for my bloody dog, you bastard.”

“You are making such a fuss over a dog?”

“He is a very important dog.”

“Then I’ll call animal security and they’ll sort him out.” Victor shrugged, flipping out his phone.

“You do that and I’ll dream walk straight out of this hell hole.”

Victor raised his eyebrow sardonically at him. “That would be a very reckless move. You are too weak.”

“That wouldn’t stop me.”

“You’ll be stuck in land of dreams. What happens when Morpheus comes for your blood?”

“Then at least I died trying. I can die with a clear conscious. Can you?”

“Such determination for a dog. It makes me wonder what you are really hiding.”

“Then clearly you’ve never owned a dog.”

“I did. But your kind- Victor sighed, “I will heed this request.”

“Thank you.” Yuuri sagged from the release of pressure.

“But in return you will owe me.”

“Bring me dog and I’m yours.”

He waved away Yuuri’s attempt at being a hard ass. “We shall see how you repay this favour. It would be quite a risk to send someone right now.”

“Let me go save my dog. He is my problem after all.”

Victor flipped his fringe back a bit more. “Yuuri, you might want to go have a look in the mirror before you offer.” At Yuuri’s confused face, Victor gestured towards one of the large mirrors in the room.  “Go look.”

Victor was unkind by not warning Yuuri a bit more strongly.

Yuuri was a pulp person. He was a person with a taste for home cooking and a slower metabolism than most. His favourite was pork culet bowls since they tasted of home and left him warm and happy. This meant he usually carried some of his love for food around his hips.

The shock of he saw made Yuuri sit down hard on his arse. 

Nothing of this love or softness remained.

None of this softness remained. All that was left was gaunt and dry. The academy had officially sucked his soul right out of his carcass. Not only had they ripped him away from his family but now they had taken away any chance of a normal life.

Yuuri didn’t even recognise himself.

“Now do you understand why I am so worried?” Victor came up behind him and gently wrapped his arms around Yuuri. “I can’t let you out into the world looking so fragile. But I will send one of my team to get your dog.”

“Than-

“Please do not be surprised if they can’t retrieve the dog. You did live in the heart of the academy after all.”

“Thank you,” Yuuri whispered, not moving his eyes away from the horrific imagine being reflected at him.

“Hey hey, I know it’s a shock but everything will grow back, even your hair. Now we can look silly together,” Victor beamed.

Yuuri blubbered, “you could never look silly.”

“Do you like the short hair?” The devil self consciously ran his long fingers through his cropped hair. “I was very upset and shocked when I realised it had all burnt off.” Victor looked at him curiously, “your fire is very strong.”

“I couldn’t have done that to you.” Yuuri shook his head “I’m not strong enough to hurt you.”

“Yuuri, you are the only one that can hurt me.”

“Do you take great joy in taunting me?”

“Yuuri, I take joy in a great many things but hurting you will never one of them.” Yuuri’s eyes still wouldn’t leave the mirror. “Remember, what you look like now does not define you. This moment is passing, not forever.”

 


	9. Just Need To Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and Happy New Year everyone!!  
> I hope you enjoy the new update (please forgive the grammar, I really tried but I'm so hyper on coffee right now it's not even funny aannnddd my lovely beta reader is off being a boss ass person right now)  
> Best Wishes for 2019 (if I don't manage to upload again like I want to)  
> xxx

 

 

For Yuuri it wasn’t so much the alien appearance that bothered him so much. It was rather the cause of his new appearance. Victor was right, this moment; this appearance does not define you or is it forever. His hair would grow back just as his love handles would come back, as soon as he laid his hands on a kitchen. His outward appearance would go back to the Yuuri he knew but the mental impact…

He could already feel the dark thoughts coming closer. They swirled and curled around his conscious. Then the pressure of foreign fingers…

Yuuri had to look away from the mirror. It was all too much. Even if this was punishment for what he had done to Phichit or for being so useless, he had to over come this.

When, finally, Yuuri rose from the sea of emotions swirling inside of himself he saw Victor had left. Yuuri was too consumed in himself to even notice when the Godlike creature had left. Pathetic.

He looked again in the mirror and sighed. “Well I could go for some pork chops even if you can’t,” he said at his stomach. “On second thought maybe chicken would be better.” Yuuri didn’t think he could face poorly cooked pork today. 

Yuuri poked his head out of the room. Victor’s house, like everything in his life, was grand and intimidating. The grand corridors were lined with artworks and very peculiar looking vases. The floors were covered in thick lush carpets which soothed Yuuri’s aching feet.

His journey did not bring immediately take him to the kitchen. He couldn’t resist poking his head into a few rooms. All of them resembled tiny over stuffed libraries. Although each room looked like it belonged to a hoarder of books, it did show the owner had a fondness for blues, grey and whites.

Yuuri’s heart felt heavy in such a cold home.

This feeling didn’t go away when he entered the kitchen. The clean, clinical, stainless steel covered kitchen made Yuuri want to make a mess. A kitchen should be messy, cluttered and chaotic with children sneaking in to steal food. Mismatched pans should litter every wooden countertops. While other bigger pans bubbling away on the old clunky stove. The kitchen should be the heart of the household.

This kitchen looked like no one lived here. 

But people did live in this house and all of them probably hated his guts. Yuuri did understand the hatred since the academy was constantly killing their species. But it had been so long since Yuuri had been in active duty; it wasn’t like _he_ was the one pulling the trigger every time one of theirs died.

There was someone in the massive kitchen when Yuuri arrived. They stood at the stove whilst stirring a pot of something. It smelt horrible.

The badly dressed boy entered with the usual sneer on his face and out right ignored Yuuri. “I’m getting pretty sick of the smell of whore.”

The dark man shrugged and stirred in an ungodly amount of salt. “You could try to be nicer. And you should stop hiding in the door ways.” He directed towards Yuuri.

“Hello again,” Yuuri said as he tried to open a conversation. But as he ducked into the room he did try to make himself as small as possible.

“Food is in the cupboards to your left. Cutlery and crockery are kept on the right.” The dark hair man shrugged off the counter and slowly walked towards another door. “Try not to set anything on fire this time.” He said as he left the room.

Yuuri blushed furiously. “I don’t make it a habit.”

The angry boy snarled. “I have no idea why Victor brought you home. Now we’ll never get the scent of whore out.”

Yuuri gulped. “Spraying holy water every where usually works.”

“Bit- 

“Yurio! You’ve met Yuuri!” Victor burst into the room, with dark haired boy following him. “Otabek said dinner was ready. Yurio set the table.”

“Bitch what did you call me?”

“It’s cute! Yuuri came up with it since you both have the same name.” Victor started to shoo Yurio away. “Go set the table. You’ll eat with us, Yuuri. Otabek is an excellent cook.”

“Victor, my cooking is probably not refined enough for Yuuri.”

“Nonsense. Even Makka loves your cooking. You know how fussy she is. Come Yuuri,” Victor waved him over. “After this meal you’ll can rest some more.”

The bowl of soup in front of him looked like the right colour but was definitely the wrong consistency. The first spoon made Yuuri want to vomit. The second sent him running for the bathroom.

“I told you. He isn’t one of us.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Much later into the night Yuuri found himself hiding in a random room. The shame and embarrassment at throwing up after eating someone’s cooking was far too great to even attempt going outside. It did not matter that the cooking was dreadful. Yuuri had been raised with more manners than that.

In the latter part of the night, a soft knock sounded on the door while Yuuri was attempting to sleep.

“Oh, er, hello,” Yuuri said as he tried to poorly hide his shock at the sight of Otabek. “Can I help you?”

“We’re about to get your dog back. Please do not try to escape this house.” He said with an expressionless face.

“I won’t-

“Dealing with Victor will be greatly irritating if you try to escape. I can’t be bothered to deal with that.”

“I won’t try to escape.” Yuuri replied, teeth gritted.

“Good. This house has strong wards so if you try I cannot guarantee you won’t die.”  

“Thank you for your concern.”

Otabek snorted and turn to leave. “I am about to go save _your_ dog. If anything happens to me, Yuri will kill you.” He called over his shoulder, “might not want sleep too deeply tonight.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Blood dripped from Yuuri’s cracked, gnawed lips. This job just didn’t sit right with him. Vicchan was entrusted to him and was only his responsibility. Therefore he should be the one risking his life. It was his mistake after all, to be so careless to be caught and to be away from Vicchan for so long.

That night Yuuri slept in his day clothes in the most uncomfortable chair he could find, to ward off sleep. His skin prickled again and this time he couldn’t ignore it. Something was very wrong tonight.

But the lack of energy made it impossible to tell where the threat was coming from. If he had more energy he could know more. The call of his bed, or rather Victor’s bed banged as loud as his current headache.

To sleep, for a little while, wouldn’t be a tragedy. Nothing could happen in a twenty minute power nap. Surely it would be safe to nap on this random bed in a random room in the house with locked doors. Victor wouldn’t try anything and Yuuri wouldn’t do anything to make him angry.

 He tried again to sleep, to hopefully dream of home and family. Memories of the smell of cooking katsudon, hot baths in the inn and the feeling of Vicchan’s fur would surely help him sleep.

Yuuri even missed exercising around his village. To run till his body felt weightless and free. He would run further and further each day, away from everything. Past the ice rinks, past the temples, he would run till he could jump off every cliff.  

And he would land anew. He flexed his now steady arms and shook out his new legs. The Eros form always made him feel stronger and lighter. This form had a looseness about it that felt so comfortable. There was no other form he would welcome with open arms more. 

Eros shook his limbs out again and cracked his neck. Although he knew tonight’s journey would be trying since he was so hungry, he couldn’t resist taking over. The sound of worry had been calling him for too long. 

The Land of Dreams or maybe the Desert of Dreams was a more accurate name. Full of unfulfilled dreams, the hot sand whipped across his face as he glided through his birth right. As he entered one of the many mazes weak, weathered, thin arms rose up and tried to grab his clothes. But none were strong enough to pull this form down.

Each silent footstep automatically took him in the direction towards the River of Forgetfulness. An old habit he possessed that would eventually kill him, if he didn’t let go of his curiosity. Maybe today he could finally answer his own burning questions. Maybe today the constant need and frustration that haunted him would be solved.

Eros stopped half way. Perhaps today that old frustration could wait. There was a new, more pressing, need. His footsteps restarted, in the opposite direction.

This new need seemed more urgent than old stolen dreams. Excitement flooded his system at the prospect of something new. It had been too long. 

Further and further he walked away from the river and soon enough he came upon the place the ordinary folk dwelled. His usual hunting ground.

It was a place forte with ecstasy and sadness. But against all this white hot lust was a patch of black. Black worries that absorbs everything around it. Taking and engulfing everything around it, the black pit became more and more turbulent.

Eros didn’t even hesitate before dropping himself into the black pit.

 

 


	10. Just Save My Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of everyone saving Vicchan yay!!!

 

Usually when an incubus drops into a dream immediate ecstasy would follow. It was the nature of the beast. This drop felt anything but that. 

In front of Eros lay Vicchan’s prone body, lying on another boy’s bleeding body. A hand constantly stroked the dog’s barely breathing body. The boy seemed vaguely familiar; but obviously wasn’t pretty enough to remember. Shots fired off in the far distance along with multiple heart beats. Footsteps patted along the pavement outside. Eros always found the outside world to contain too many stimuli for his liking.

“My baby! What have they done to you?” Eros whispered gently as he started to examine his dog, completely ignoring the bleeding boy to the side.

A crash sounded and then another. Finally the door to this dirty cupboard banged opened. A silver hair man entered, panting, but with a small first aid kit tucked under his arm.  

“Otabek I’m back!” he exclaimed as he dropped to his knees as he preformed some very poor first aid.

Eros moved closer behind the man to inspect his work. “You’ll cut off his circulation if you tie the bandage that tightly,” he noted.

The man jumped and whirled around, a glistening blade drawn. “Who’s there?”

Eros chuckled; his form still transparent as he nicked the blade straight out the man’s palm and melted it in his hand with fire.

“Yuuri,” the man breathed.

Eros frowned; the room grew hot in his displeasure.

“No. No, that isn’t your name, is it? It’s Eros.”

Eros smiled and the room turned warm and pleasant.   

“You shouldn’t be here.” Victor frowned. “How did you even get here?”

The room turned hot again. “I go where I want to,” Eros growled. “What did you do to my Vicchan?”

Shock covered Victor’s face then fear. “This wasn’t us. You can’t believe this was us?”

“Can you prove that?”

Victor’s mouth fell open in disbelief. “Yu-Eros why would I hurt the dog you ask me to save? Look at him! His wounds aren’t anything Otabek or I could inflict.”

“What is wrong with him?”

“Not sure.” Otabek gasped, blood trickling out of his wounds. “Found him-like this.”

Eros’s blank face brought them no comfort. “Let me see him,” he laid his hand against Vicchan’s feeble body. “He has been drugged. They used the wrong dosage.” Eros’s hearing expanded to the surroundings. “They’ve made a bold move by attacking my dog.”

“This is a trap, isn’t?” Victor asked as he stood. “They knew you would come back for the dog.”

“It would seem that way. What’s happened to you?” he asked Otabek, who was still bleeding through his poorly tied bandages.

Victor blunder a stupid response. “He just fell down when he teleported us here!”

“You decided to teleport into an academic building?” Eros raised a condescending eyebrow. “I never thought you were that stupid. Interesting, my impression of your intelligence was wrong.”

“You never said this was an academic building.” Victor exclaimed.

“Pray tell, where else did you think they would keep us?”

“I got my calculations wrong.” Otabek admitted, wheezing. “I was aiming for half a mile away but I was so angry at coming here. My concentration slipped.” The boy at least had the decency to look ashamed. “We appeared closer to Vicchan than I wanted.”

“I hope you learnt your lesson about being angry and teleporting.” Eros rudely ignored the idiotic boy. “Then what happened?”

“I ran up to find your dog, unconscious on the floor and we think an alarm was tripped. So we ran away in case anything showed up.”

“You can’t teleport, can you?” Eros asked, while his hand ran through Vicchan’s fur.

“Not here.”

“I thought so. Good thing my wards still work.”

“You made- Your magic makes no sense. Is there any magic you can’t do?”

Eros’s grin showed far too many teeth for comfort. “I wouldn’t want to become so predictable.” He polished his nails against his suit, “we need to get you some where so you can teleport. Before the soldiers arrive would be ideal. Do you think you can teleport 3 bodies?” He directed at Otabek.

Otabek winced at the thought of having to get any closer to this creature than necessary. “Even at full power that would be difficult,” he lied.

“Then you’ll have to take Vicchan first.”

“Are you kidding me? It’s a bloody dog.”

“You’ll do as I say.” Eros approach the boy, his eyes bled into black. “Or you won’t like the consequences.” He stroked the side of Otabek’s head. “Otherwise I’ll take Yurio as compensation.”

“Otabek just do as he says.” Victor said as his eyes glared at Eros’s hand. 

Otabek winced as he stood up, panting heavily. “I’ll do it but not because you just threatened a 14 year old.”

Eros laughed softly, “good boy. Now let’s get the show on the road.”

Victor stuck his arm in the way, “Otabek isn’t-

Eros flittered over to Otabek’s barely standing form. His hand grasped the back of his head and forced him closer. Eros bent down and claimed Otabek’s lips for his own. The damn monster nearly sucked the life out of the boy.

Otabek struggled to shove the larger man off himself. This defiantly wasn’t the frail boy who he had helped saved and was generally terrified of everything. “Get off-

He let Otabek shove him off after a while. Wiping the corner of his mouth with the edge of the suit, Eros purred, “power exchange needs skin to skin contact.”

“What are you talking-

Victor strode over to him and ripped his shirt open. The skin underneath was smooth and fresh. Otabek hesitantly touched his stomach. “This is impossible.” 

Eros winked as he left the cupboard, “come on lads we have work to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What uploading schedule? What is that precious?  
> Sorry for the radio silence...again....but here is a new chapter!   
> Also for clarification please think of Eros, for the time being, as a alter ego kind of thing. While Eros used to be a part of Yuuri, like Eros would occasionally take the wheel but Yuuri was in the passenger seat giving directions. Now its more like Yuuri is in back seat, tied up and gagged, and Eros has major road rage.   
> In this chapter it is entirely Eros that is in control. Yuuri is only able to silently watch.  
> Hope that helps  
> Please tell me if you got that from my writing because idk anymore  
> All the love xxx


	11. Just Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - There is violence in this chapter. Along with seeing Yuuri in a vulnerable state. You have been warned. This is the low before the high.

 

 

Academic buildings were usually built to be large and intimidating. The most common materials used were stone and marble. This large size allowed the increase intake of academics and new equipment. in turn this allowed more leaps in research and advancements in their developmental weaponry. But in reality, the large buildings were a show of power and intimidation. To prove to the rumour mongers that this is an established institution and no longer just a place for learning.

It was now something to be reckoned with.

The academic building Victor were currently in used to be grand enough to home some of the most accomplished academics. The building had large high ceilings, lush thick carpets, and beautiful ornate wallpapers, with chandeliers hanging in almost every room. But the arrival of a demon left the building abandoned and rather forgotten about. The ceilings, only, held cobwebs and the corridors lay empty and bare.  

But Victor saw what this building really was; little more than a gilded cage. Some where to hide dirty secrets but close enough for the inhabitants to feel important.

The shiver currently going down his spine had nothing to do with this ghostly building and more to do with the being in front of him. He could clearly see this was not Yuuri, even the way he walked was different! The sway of Eros hips wasn’t entirely sexual, as Victor thought it would be, it more resembled the tightly coiled power of a jaguar. But even so Victor knew he wouldn't let anything happen to this body.

As Eros stalked ahead, the other two boys fell back. Otabek whispered, “Victor can we even trust him?"  

Victor stared ahead at Eros, his hair pushed back, glasses no where to be seen. The sharp pain lanced through Victor uncomfortably.  “I don’t know,” he honestly answered. “But surely there is a part of Yuuri still in there.”

“We can’t even trust Yuur! We only met him a few days ago!" Otabek furiously whispered back, "anyway he is useless in these sorts of things.”

“I would take Yuuri over Eros any day,” Victor muttered to himself. “Ready yourself. We don’t know what is waiting for us behind those doors.”

Eros halted suddenly, a sneer firmly in place. His foot started tapping furiously then before either of them could reach Eros, he threw the doors wide open to the entrance hall. To their amazement the entrance hall lay empty. Adrenaline pumped through Victor unneeded. They had all been ready for a fight since they probably tripped a alarm but now the weariness started to set in.

Their shoes clacked nosily against the wooden stairs as entered the room. The sound echoed around. They entered further into the empty entrance hall and then out of no where Eros spread his arms wide. “Come out, come, out where ever you are,” He taunted.

His voice echoed through out the room. 

Victor and Otabek looked at each other. Had Eros's power also come with a side of insanity?

"This bores me,” Eros clicked his fingers together and a ring of fire spread around the middle of the room. It burned white hot and controlled. A heat mirage started. The vibrations started small but as the heat of the flames increased the illusion started to ripple. Then all of a sudden the image of the room shattered.

A dozen of solider faced them, shock plastered across their faces. Lined up in a row, the ends of their guns drooped slightly.

“Shields!” One of them roared as a fire ball sped towards them. One officer sprinted in front of his comrades and managed to whip his shield into the floor. In an instant his shield expanded to cover the length of the wall of soldiers.

“Excellent reflexes as always, Anthony,” Eros praised as he walked further into the room, “but you did always forget your back.” Another fireball ripped through the soldiers from behind. It balled through them and knocked them all to their knees. The few soldiers at the edges, who weren’t affected, started to fire at Eros. But each bullet melted before it could reach him.

He flashed over to the solider stupid enough to fire at Eros and grabbed his forehead. In seconds the soldier was on his knees, eyes rolling back in pain and Eros was no longer quite so hungry. It was like the flood gates had been opened. At the first taste the ravenous pit in his stomach demanded to be fed.

Who was he to deny his body?

One by one Eros visited each solider. Each solider was brought to his knees, reduced to a mindless corpse.

Any bullets that were fired in self defense were easily dodged. Any attempts of defence were knocked easily aside. Eros wiped the room clean before Victor could rush down and stop him.

Soon the need was satisfied and Eros turned curious. He kicked over one of the remaining soldiers. The stupid man was playing dead like coward but couldn’t stop his whimpering. "Now then, let’s have a talk,” he forced his shoe down upon the soldiers throat, "why are you in my building?”

The man started to choke as he released his shoe. “Go to he-

Eros’s shoe clamped down again, “wrong answer. Let’s try again.” The joy in his voice was disgusting. He could feel eyes watching him, but the joy of being so free was too intoxicating to care.

“You bastard.”

“I mean you aren’t wrong. But I would answer my question before I move on to your mate over there.”

“The building’s alarms alerted us to an invasion. We are just responding to the call out,” one of the other soldier wheezed, maybe he hoped to save his friend’s life.

 Eros’s foot came down hard on his windpipe, crushing it. “Look how helpful your friend is. Why aren’t you being helpful?”

The helpful soldier cried, “how could you?!”

Eros gleefully trilled, “oh darling, I didn’t let my best friend live, what makes you think I’ll go easy on you?”

“You monster.”

Eros just laughed.

 

 

* * *

 

  

Yuuri awoke drench in cold sweat. He rolled over and ran to the en-suite. Just in time, he managed to make it to the toilet before he emptied his guts. Flashing images of the bodies flickered in front of his eyes. The pleasure of feeding lay warm in the pit of his stomach. He vomited again. All those soldiers probably had families and friends and Yuuri had ripped them away from that.

More victims to add to the list because he couldn’t control Eros.

He couldn’t control himself.

Yuuri lay there, crying and weeping for god knows how long. Guilt settled further into his bones. He couldn’t get rid of the sight of Phichit laying there, blue and cold or the soldiers…their burnt unrecognizable faces.

He probably knew those soldiers; he might even have worked beside them. But the burn of adrenaline made it hard to think. Sleep did not come to him that night, not because he was haunted by his actions, but to keep the monster tightly locked up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

As dawn broke and the sun started to peek into the room, Yuuri arose from his bed. Tiredness ached through him from the lack of sleep. His bones cracked as he shuffled over to the bathroom. There was nothing left in his stomach to empty so he turned to sitting under the freezing cold shower. He didn’t want to look in the mirror any more. All that would be reflected would be the academy anyway.

How tragically pathetic he was. The academy had designed him then threw him away like garage when he was no longer useful and now he was lost without them.

They had sentenced him to a life of isolation till he could learn to control Eros, and since Yuuri knew he was too stupid to learn how to do that maybe...

Maybe it was better that he just disappeared before the next attack. 

His hands started to hurt from the cold. He needed to find a way of controlling the beast before he was put down. He needed to time to focus. He needed more time. His hands started to go blue, his eyes turned heavy.

Yuuri was found this way, much later, completely frozen to the touch and comatose to the world, the shower run dry. Even after they had managed to warm Yuuri’s body Victor couldn’t wake him. 

None of them could understand the spell Yuuri was under and none of them could lift it. Maybe this time Eros had crossed the line and Yuuri couldn’t repair the damage. Or had Eros had taken over Yuuri’s mind and Yuuri was trying to fight back? Perhaps Eros had worn out Yuuri’s body and Yuuri was recovering.

Either way, maybe, this time Eros had broken Yuuri.

 

 


	12. Farewell

Someone was crying.  
There were droplets on his arms.  
5 droplets.  
Then more droplets.  
The sound broke Yuuri's heart so he just stopped listening.


	13. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri remembers memories taken from him. Bittersweet and terrifying

Time is a mysterious creature. For the young, it’s cheap and unimportant, for the older generations it becomes more significant to them. Some horde it, others try to make more of it.  

For Yuuri, time didn’t seem to behaving properly.

One moment everything was still and unchanging. The next, he was older and stronger but his face contained more lines. A moment later he was young and afraid as he cowered in a corner as he watched his bedroom door being kicked down. He watched on as his young body was dragged out of the inn and thrown in the dirt with the rest of his family, forced to their knees with their hands behind their head.

“Is that the last of them?” One of the men in uniform barked at the rest.

Only one solider, the youngest of them, replied, “yes sir, the house is empty.” The man’s trembled as much as his body did.

“Scan them and tell me which one is the accused demon.”

The young man pointed to Yuuri, his small face bruised from their rough handling. “That one is spiking a 9 on the scale.”

The cries of outrage confused the young Yuuri. But the older Yuuri understood.

“Impossible,” the commander stuttered. “By God I thought we had killed them all. Are there any others? We can’t have another infestation,” he started to mutter to himself as he thought through every possible way to quash this problem.

“Sir this is an infestation. Any demon above level 7 is an instant infestation. We have to report to the academy.”  

“Lets not get ahead of our selves here.”

“But sir this quatrain’s holy cleansing seems to have failed.” The young solider volunteered, “I shall deliver the message myself to the academy.”

“No wait,” the commander raised his large beefy hand. “Don’t report it,” his giant moustache twitched with worry, his eyes darting about the place. “We don’t need to report a…isolated incident, one might call it. There is no _need_ to report it.” The commander’s bald head shining with nervous sweat as he furiously moped his brow.

“But sir, I disagree. A level 9 demon is a clear sign that _sin_ is breeding in the edges of the kingdom. We need to report this.”

Bang. The solider drop dead and the commander holstered his gun. He adjusted his belt then turned to the rest of his troop. “We’ll dispose of this, cleanly and quietly. No one can see him.” The general started raving madly, “can you imagine the outrage and the panic it would cause if the public found. Their faith in the academy must be absolute!”   

“Dearly me, you have made a mess here.” A woman appeared from the back of the group. As she walked forward Yuuri could see, even at that age, how painfully thin Lilia Baranovskaya was. Hair drawn into a thin severe sharp bun, body moulded into a yellow suit dress. Her skin so translucent, she looked like a ghost from hell to young Yuuri. “I have another suggestion, a solution that would clean up this mess quite nicely.”

“Are you out of your fucking mind?”

“No but clearly you are.” She was the only one who wasn’t in uniform but still she commanded the most fear. “Give him to me. He would be useful for my research. A neater way of dealing with the situation, wouldn’t you say?

“This demons is far too dangerous for your little science experiments.”  

“If you kill him without informing the academy you’ll be expelled,” Lila lightly informed him.

“I don’t fucking care.”

“But I care, Celestino. You are more useful to me in this position. I can just tell the academy I found him in a remote village. Unlike you _I_ don’t have such restrictive rules.”

“No. It’s too dangerous to keep him alive.”

“I’ve evaluated the risks and have demeaned them acceptable in exchange for the information his body will give me.”  Lila tapped her stiletto shoe in impatience. “This specimen is mine.”

Yuuri could still remember the bite of the lady’s nails as she dragged Yuuri away.

“I don’t want to! You can’t make me.” The young Yuuri cried, “Mama! Mama!” The child screamed at the top of his little lungs as he was dragged into a car. “Mama! Save me.” The screams echoed around them but his family members kept looking at the ground. None of them tried to get up. There were too many guns pointing in their faces to try. But a child as young as Yuuri wouldn’t see this. For the rest of his life he would try not to remember how none of them meet his eyes as he was dragged away.

 “Mammmaaa.” Yuuri’s little fists cracked as he beat down the car door’s window.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Time shifted, turned and then suddenly Yuuri was younger. His chubby face alight with laughter as a small dog ran circles around him, barking loudly. The kitchen was a buzz with staff running around, manning the ovens and worktops to feed the hungry inn’s guests. But there was a harmony to this kitchen, peace almost

Baby Yuuri cooed and laughed as his older sister burst through the kitchen door screaming about the inn being too cold. She dodged past the inn workers and straight into her mother’s arms to bury her face. All her mother did was smile then off load a giant bowl of katsudon into her daughter’s arms before shooing her into the same corner as Yuuri and the dog.

“To keep you warm,” she winked at her eldest while her youngest crawled after the yapping dog that had started begging pork off the eldest sister.   

The shouting and laughter increased as the girl, Mari, tried to fend off the dog and not splash her young brother with hot food. Even so the dog managed to snag a piece of pork and then bolted for the door with Mari swearing after him.

The present Yuuri watched from outside the window. He had forgotten this day, understandable seeing how young he was. A beautiful day when the sun shone through the kitchen windows and his father ran the inn with his mother by his side as the head chef.

It was warm here.

Yuuri sat down on a nearby log and watched the happy family.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a valentine's day special that evolved into something more. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you to justrae2010, she is my amazing beta reader and you can find her [here](https://justrae2010.tumblr.com/). Without you, I would have never picked up writing again.
> 
> Come say hello to me [here](https://minisnowsworld.tumblr.com/)
> 
> xx


End file.
